Ponderings
by The Rain Child
Summary: This is Rain Child here, just a different pen name! A totally random and not-my-normal fanfic about Alex, Mia, and Isaac...and Jenna and Garet too...
1. Evening Thoughts

Rain Child: All right, I'd better get some reviews for this! I barely believe I'm writing this!!! So yeah…umm this is about Alex, and Mia, and Isaac…Why? I have no idea, I just wanted to try the idea out, okay?

Isaac: Yeah, and I had to be paid extra! Wait, make her write more of these!

Alex: Right………. Well, she doesn't own us (*mutters* Thank god), that's Camelot, so don't sue…as funny as it would be…

Mia: So without further delays, here comes the story that you'd never believe Rain Child wrote!

All: *nods*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ponderings 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Why did he heal them? They hated him, all of them, thought he was a heartless, unloving, cold, bitter person with major problems. For her, and she would never care anymore, even though he did this, like everything he'd ever done, for her. Brushing back a strand of aquamarine colored hair (just like her hair…only hers was perfect as far as he was concerned.) he ventured on, hoping those four could save his love and her companions and, as much as he hated the words, her lover. Why him? Why couldn't it have been the tall one, Garet, wasn't it, or that short one, Ivan? He might have stood a chance, against of any of them, but she always did choose the one he could never compare too.  

"Damn you, Isaac…"

~*~*~*~

Mia turned over in her cot aboard Picard's ship, dreaming of Isaac, as always. Her pale blue hair sprawled behind her, covering the small pillow her head lay on. But tonight's dream was different, inhibited by visions of an angry Alex and a sad Jenna being comforted by Garet.  Barely a whisper, her lips opened, letting out a single word,

"Isaac…"

            The ship creaked, moaning and groaning as though knowing the thoughts of its passengers.  Isaac too slept with trouble, dreaming nightmares, where he had to fight Alex, only to find Mia had abandoned him for Alex, and Jenna stood there, eyes vacant as she stood, then fell into his arms, and arrow in her back, tears pouring. As if out of no where, Garet came running, beating Isaac with his fists, saying it was all his fault, if he hadn't fought Alex, Mia wouldn't have left, and Jenna wouldn't have been murdered. 

"…Mia…" The Venus Adept murmured fitfully, his hand tightening on his pillow, eyes scrunched up, like a little child with a bad nightmare.

~*~*~*~

            There it was, the ship of legends. It was wooden, with no sails, nor oars. The prow was a magnificent dragon's head, extending northwards, the leathery-looking dragon wings spread, but not hovering, as though just waiting patiently, craning it's neck, straining to take flight, but not quite ready to fly, much like a fledgling. Alex's lips turned up in what might have been a smile on anyone else, but looked more gruesome and twisted upon his ever-frowning face. How could he smile when his one true love was in the arms of another? Revenge would be sweet…

~*~*~*~

Two girls about 17 years in age snuck into opposite ends of the kitchen, jumping at the sight of the other.

"Jenna!" "Mia!" they whispered in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Cocoa?"

"Sure."

Jenna handed Mia a mug, heating milk with her Flare psynergy, but very carefully, having mastered what Garet could not—using Flare at very low levels.  Pouring the milk into the mug, she asked, 

"Do you remember where Picard hides the key to his spices?"

"Probably near the food crate."

"Thanks." 

            Jenna dug around, and held up a tiny silver key. 

"Now we can have _real_ cocoa, not that nasty stuff Garet tries to make."

"Let me help."

"Here, you pour in the stuff, and I'll find some spoons."

            The cocoa was stirred, and the scalding hot liquid trailed down Mia's throat soothingly. Blue eyes watched Jenna absently stir the already diluted powder.  

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah.  Alex was in it…he was, fighting Isaac. You were there too, and Garet."

"Weird." Jenna said quietly, sipping some of the sweet drink. Dark circles were under her eyes as she looked up. As if an afterthought, the Mars Adept added, "So I'm not the only one who sleeps badly. It's the same every night. Isaac and Alex, Garet trying to comfort me, sudden sharp pain, Garet hurting Isaac, saying I'm dead…and it's his fault."

Mia nodded, "Nightmares seem to be haunting everyone tonight." She decided upon seeing Isaac enter, who gave a half-hearted smile towards her. He poured a glass of water, drank it, and left.  

"That's Isaac for you." Jenna remarked, grinning.

"He doesn't talk much, that's for sure."

"You fell for him, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to, but yes." 

"Nobody _tries_ to fall in love.  But it might as well be Isaac." 

            There weren't words, but the two reached an understanding. Both cleaned up and left, naught but the creaking of the ship making a sound.  But far off, a short blond-haired man fainted, having over-exerted his Jupiter powers.  Alex stood behind him, smiling in satisfaction. Petty nightmares, scaring the heroes of the world. How funny. He would deal with that later…but only once he found a way to keep his Mia from hurting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe I just wrote that!!! It was completely different from what I planned. Well, review, please!


	2. Another Normal Day

Rain Child: *humming along to Luigi's Mansion ending credits song* Well, now that I've recovered from my state of shock—

Isaac: And am done with all your vacationing and are supposed to be writing that essay for school.

Rain Child: That too, but now I've finally made myself write more, if only because the plot is starting to catch my interest. Let's see…who should do the disclaimer?

Felix: I'll do it. Rain Child doesn't own Golden Sun, Camelot, Nintendo, Jelly Beans, or anything else related. This story is merely for pleasure and a good thing it is or I'd have to kill Isaac.

Isaac: What???

Felix: *glare* You hurt Jenna!

Isaac:  …*sigh* But…it's a story, remember, they had to bribe me, and now I'm rolling in money!

Felix: Pay me 1000 coins and I promise not to hurt you!

Isaac: *hands it over* fine…

~*~*~*~*~*~

  _Ponderings_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            An exhausted sun, more orange than yellow now, rose slowly over the eastern horizon of Gondowan, Alex was the first to see it, having not slept, as was slowly becoming usual for the blue-haired Adept. Upon his own boat that he had 'borrowed' from Agatio and Karst he followed the ship ahead, the one containing nothing of real interest at all to him, other than _her_. He vaguely wondered if anyone knew of his true intentions behind his motives. But what did it matter if he achieved Alchemy anymore? She would still love Isaac, and knowing them all, they'd all automatically assume he was just power hungry. No, what he needed was time to explain to her, explain everything. But when would that come? None of them every seemed to go off by themselves. Even Jenna, despite her stubborn attitude, would go grudgingly with Garet than by herself. He could easily teleport to see Mia, at night, but then she would be asleep and conclusions would be drawn that he'd rather not deal with.  And then he would end up fighting Isaac. That was what any scheme of his always came to—fighting Isaac. He didn't want to, it would hurt Mia, or she would cheer Isaac on to kill him…no, Mia wouldn't do that, would she? 

"Of course not!" he reassured himself out loud, stunned by how loud he had said that, if only because it was the near-silence of dawn.

            The blue-haired Adept could bear it no longer. Closing his eyes, he felt his body slowly dissipate as and reappear just inside Mia's room. There she was, still blissfully asleep and dreaming, probably of Isaac, as always. 'No need for nightmares, not at all this time,' he thought smiling the first true smile in a long, as he knelt beside the bed, so close to her perfect face. No other girl could compare to his Mia.  _His_ Mia, Alex found he loved the sound of it, though the words remained unsaid, would always remain unsaid as long as Isaac was his Mia's lover. The Mercury-Adept caressed her cheek lovingly, his entirety tingling in desire, but no, he would do nothing but visit her, no matter what. Blue eyes stared in loving awe of her, wishing he didn't have to be here in such secret that only he even fathomed he was there. But something made him uneasy. What had Sheba been doing at the Jupiter Lighthouse, which had caused her face to change so rapidly? She hadn't been reading his guilt-ridden mind, had she? His gentle smile slowly changed into an angry frown. No one had the right to be reading his mind, uninvited. Teleporting to his ship, he stormed inside to his quarters, silently fuming. Someday, though that day would be a long time from now, someday he would be able to explain things to Mia, if only so that she might not hate him so. 

~*~*~*~

            When Mia stirred after many pleasant dreams, she had the oddest feeling that someone had been watching her. The Mercury-Adept smiled, hoping it had been Isaac. Maybe he really did harbor feelings for her. A wave of guilt came next, as it always did. Jenna loved him too, and Garet, why had he jumped after her? Why couldn't it have been Isaac?  She sighed lightly, then rummaged through the small chest of drawers and brought out her dress. It might have been a little too warm for her cloak, but she would don that too, once they reached Prox. Mia ran her brush through her long, blue hair, and hurried to the kitchen to help Picard, who was the somewhat self-claimed cook of their group.  

            Picard gave Mia a small smile, and handed her a mixture of flour, milk, and eggs to stir before turning back to the boat fireplace, over which he had a ban of butter cooking slowly, so as not to burn it before Mia was done mixing. Felix, who had been up and down all night making sure the course was straight, stumbled in tiredly, plopping into one of ten chairs.  Mia handed Picard the finished mixture, and sat down across from Felix.  
  


"Morning."

"…Oh, huh, yes, it is morning now, isn't it."

  
Both Mia and Picard held back laughter at the tired Adept's reply. Sheba was next to enter the kitchen, claiming happily, "Picard, it smells as great as always!" and took a seat next to Felix, who quickly told her good morning before going back to his zombie-fied state. Sheba stifled a giggle by asking Picard if she could help.

"Sure, just pour some juice into all the glasses for me, and if you're daring enough, wake everyone else up."

"Hmm…that can be arranged." Sheba declared mischievously, pouring the juice and bouncing out of the room.  

Felix shook his head, "How does she do it _this early?_"

"It's almost ten, oh brother of mine," teased Jenna as she entered, sniffing the air appreciatively, "Smells great Picard."  

"Thanks." 

Jenna grinned and took a seat next to Felix, sipping absently from the glass, "I suppose I just barely escaped the torture of Sheba's wake up call?"

"Very lucky indeed," Mia answered nonchalantly, handing Jenna the napkins as the Mercury Adept set the table. "Mind helping?"

"Not at all."  

Next to find his way to the kitchen was a very alarmed Garet. "Sheba said I'd missed breakfast, is there anything left!?!"

"Of course there is, Garet, no one's eaten yet." Picard explained, motioning to the cooking food. 

"…Oh, I hate it when she does that." Garet muttered, taking a seat near the end of the table.  

Jenna laughed, "Silly Garet…oh look, here comes another. Morning Ivan!" She greeted him cheerfully as he came in, muttering about Sheba messing with his mind. 

Finally Sheba returned dragged a messy-haired Isaac along with her. "Okay, so can we eat now?" Garet asked impatiently.

Isaac stumbled sleepily into the seat next to Mia, and everyone else took his or her seats, other than Picard, who had somehow managed to balance all eight plates on his arms and was in the process of giving them to everyone.  About halfway through the meal, Garet finally asked, "Umm…where's Kraden…?"

After much debate, it was decided that two things had happened: he'd died, or he wasn't hungry.  And so breakfast continued without further interruption other than the idle chitchat of seven sleepy Adepts and one hyper Jupiter Adept. 

~*~*~*~

            Jenna and Mia served for a mock-audience as Isaac and Garet practiced their sparring. It was obvious that, while Garet had the upper hand in power, Isaac definitely was winning this one. Both were grinning like foolish idiots, exchanging taunts and teasing the other as Jenna and Mia cheered them on, though the 'cheering' was more like insulting both fighters. 

"I can fight better than _that_, Isaac!"

"Garet, you fool, can't you even swing your sword!"

            Felix too found himself laughing as he and Picard passed by, having been 'elected' to search for Kraden. Sheba, who was serving as lookout, often found herself wistfully glancing down towards the others, about as often as Ivan, who was steering. A momentary peace in their average day this mid-morning practice was.

~*~*~*~

            Alex watched the winged ship ahead of him slowly make its way towards the icy Northern Reaches. He'd put off at Contigo earlier to return the exhausted Jupiter Adept he'd paid handsomely and found he was far behind the ship of dreams now. It was going to be a long while before this problem was resolved, he felt…

~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you think? Should I continue?

Lost in Despair: I scared you? The world really is ending!!! ^_^

Anime-Freak2k2: I'm glad you like it! Reviews are appreciated as much as Isaac loves Jelly Beans!

Kyarorain: Not only is it falling; it's turned pink!!!! After all, I did write this…this…pairing.

Victor Mayrin: Thanks for putting it on your favorites list! I have plans to finish it (if the reviewers wish) but as for more, you'll have to wait and see.

Smurf Cat: Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! I'm glad you liked it. 

Mikaa: -_- as much as it's scary, it really is me writing it. Angst is so much fun!

Taidigimon: thanks…

Triad Orion: Yay! You liked it! It took awhile to recover from shock, but I'm wrote more! It's starting to scare me that it's fun to write…*shudders*

Midnight C: You and Triad say a lot of the same things…hee-hee. It's a very major shock my system, but I'll recover by writing a little sequel to another story of mine that doesn't end up Isaac/Jenna. 

Karie Rose: The world ended the moment I decided to write this, now all we have to do is wait for it to finish ending…end times preachers going to my head…

Flint: I'm glad you liked it. How's this chapter?

CrookshanksAH03: YAY!!! You're going to write more!  

Super Sheba: Thanks for not hating my review! *Sweat drop* How's this chapter going?

~*~

Isaac: I like jelly beans? *Hides giant bag of jelly beans* Where'd you get that idea!?!

*rolls eyes* Jenna told me that's why she broke up with you.

  
Jenna: But I didn't! *hugs Isaac*

Isaac: ^_^

~Rain Child the Insane


	3. Doom and A Wedding

Christian Loser: Yes, it's me again. Days off are useful for catching up on my writing! And yes, it is Rain Child here with a new pen name. Thanks to all my reviewers, as there are too many to name all. However, for those who continue to ask, I'm still sticking with my own viewpoints of Golden Sun-- this fanfic is a one-time thing. Sorry.  
  
Garet: She doesn't own Golden Sun, stop asking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Felix's Sol Blade glowed with golden brilliance as he struck the final blow to the monster. Smirking slightly, he wiped the blade clean and carefully placed it in his sheath. Soon enough they would reach the top of the lighthouse, and things might finally go right. But one thing still bothered him-there had been no sign of his parents or Isaac's father. What was going on?  
But no, no need to worry, he'd find them soon enough, and maybe they'd even figure out whose side Alex was on. Funnily enough there'd been no sight of him either, not since the Jupiter Lighthouse. Shaking his head, he and his friends trekked onward through the cold, red-colored lighthouse, farther and farther up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
The blue-haired Mercury Adept slowly pulled himself up to the top of Mt. Aleph. Salty beads of sweat dripped upon the dry rock as he caught his breath, then stood slowly, facing northwest where his beloved struggled to fulfill her destiny. He sighed quietly, knowing that the Wise One was sure to twist his aims to the point where they all hated him. He knew what would happen, but it didn't make the pain lessen any. The stories were always the same, the hero and the girl always were together, but this story seemed distorted. The hero would sacrifice all, the girl would marry another who was called the hero, and the girl the false hero was supposed to marry stayed alone, or that's what he figured, he hadn't gotten that far in the scripts before now. But it didn't matter, not anymore. It would all be over soon, then he could sink into hero's oblivion and forget her and how wonderful she was.  
  
"Mia." He breathed the name blessed to him one last time, before falling silent as he waited for doom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the final head of the dragon fell, Mia clasped Isaac's hand sadly, as she watched his face transform with grief and horror at who had been the dragon in the end.  
  
"Isaac, I'm sorry." She whispered, though no one heard her but him. Kraden had said something about knowing who they were beforehand, and Isaac redundantly said something similar, but he, Jenna, and Felix seemed beyond reach. Tears poured down Jenna's face as she stared blankly at the faces of the parents she hadn't seen in almost four years. Quietly, Mia and Picard, both cast their Pure Ply, but nothing happened.  
  
"Look!" Ivan suddenly shouted, staring southeast, towards where Mt. Aleph would be. Brilliant golden light was forming there, as light from the lighthouses met. Mia, looked away, it was all Alex's fault. She would never forgive him for this.  
  
"Yes, you will," Sheba murmured, "There's a lot you don't know."  
  
"But what he did."  
  
"You'll see, but for now just be happy, see, Isaac's father is waking up."  
  
Mia abruptly turned, completely forgetting about Alex for the moment, and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The group of now eleven moved as quickly as they could towards Prox. Isaac, Felix, Mia, and Picard did their best to replenish the three's health, along with many Psy Crystals being used on them. Isaac silently took Mia's hand, smiling at her with one of the first true smiles she had seen in all the time she'd known the quiet Venus Adept. After a few weeks of recuperating, they sailed home to Vale, and begun reconstruction upon the city.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now, months later, Isaac and Mia said their "I do's" and the party was underway. The new couple danced with the others, blissfully happy. Jenna, her hair down for once and wearing a red dress stepped up and tapped on Isaac's shoulder,  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Mia smiled, nodding to Isaac, who seemed uncertain, "Of course Jenna, just don't hurt him too much."  
  
Jenna grinned, pulling Isaac over a few yards, "Congratulations, Isaac, I never thought  
  
you'd actually do it."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"I hope you and Mia are happy together,"  
  
"We will be."  
  
"That's great. Well, umm.I meant to tell you, but, well--" Jenna stopped as Kraden came up to them, trying to catch his breath,  
  
"Alex.we.found him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHA!!! Now you have to wait. Twenty reviews and I update, got it? 


End file.
